


What A Heavenly Way To Die

by yananans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, i need more hongsang, its not that great yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananans/pseuds/yananans
Summary: It's late at night when Hongjoong starts thinking about all the times he had spent with Yeosang. He's in his studio, somewhere where his emotions can become more present. He's caught thinking of his feelings for the younger when Seonghwa barges in, most likely going to drag him out of his little home. Instead, he's able to crack sme of Hongjoong's walls and get him to talk about his feelings to him. The conversation ends with the eldest of the eight boys telling Hongjoong that Yeosang was having a nightmare, hence the reason he came to get Hongjoong.the description really out here being better than the actual fic.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 77





	What A Heavenly Way To Die

Hongjoong always felt the need to care for Yeosang. He always felt as if he was responsible for the boy and no, he wasn’t annoyed. He loved caring for him and loved being around him.

Throughout their trainee days, Hongjoong would often time find himself looking for Yeosang. He always wanted to be around him and practice with him. Sure, other trainees would want to be with Hongjoong but he paired up with Yeosang as much as he could.

He was always helping the younger with something. No matter it be a vocal technique, a part of a choreography, or even just a line of a song.

All of this helped Hongjoong create a bond with the younger. A bond he never wanted to break. But of course, he had to catch feelings. 

He’s not sure when the whole “catching feelings” thing happened, but he’s definitely sure it was during their trainee days. He always longed for Yeosangs presence and always wanted to hold his hand. Hongjoong thought that it was supposed to be like that. He thought that friends thought of each other like that.

Seonghwa was the one who helped him realize his feelings. It was late at night, Hongjoong had been working in the studio when Seonghwa came to check up on him. Somewhere along the tired rambling, Hongjoong had mentioned wanting to hold Yeosang’s hand and protect him from anything and everything. Seonghwa listened to everything he said and even talked about his own experience with that.

Seonghwa spoke about how he was terrified that Jongho would think he was weird. Turns out it also took Seonghwa a while to figure out his feelings for their maknae. He always knew he felt something other than a friendship with the younger. He knew that he longed for more than just to be bandmates with him. It just took him a while to think about what exactly he wanted them to be.

Jongho ended up being the one to confess his feelings but by then, Seonghwa had already known that he wanted more than a friendship with the younger. And as it turns out, Jongho did too. They got closer and became boyfriends a while after that.

“What should I do?” Hongjoong had asked Seonghwa.

He watched as the older thought. “First, you need to figure out if your feelings are real. And if so, don’t drift away from him. It’ll make things worse. Just, be yourself around him. Act how you usually do and if you think he has the same feelings, try to confess. Even if you don’t think he does, just confess. He’s an understanding person and I promise you, he won’t think of you differently.”

Hongjoong nodded. “Thanks, Seonghwa, I appreciate it. Now, please get back to the dorm and go to sleep, tomorrow's schedules are going to be hectic.”

Seonghwa shook his head. “I came to drag you out of here. Yeosang woke up from a nightmare and was looking for you.”

The younger quickly saved his work and turned off his computer before rushing to put everything away. “Is he okay? Was it bad?”

Seonghwa shrugged. “He didn’t tell me, or anyone. He said he wanted you.”

Hongjoong nodded and quickly threw on his coat before heading out with Seonghwa in tow.

“Yeosang?” Hongjoong said as he walked into his bedroom. Seonghwa had decided to leave the two alone, opting to stay in Jongho’s room.

The figure laying in Hongjoong’s bed sat up. “Hyung?” He croaked out. His voice was raspy and he had obviously been crying, maybe even sobbing.

“Hey, Yeosangie, what’s wrong?” Hongjoong quickly made his way over to the bed, wrapping his arms around Yeosang protectively. 

“It was just a bad dream,” Yeosang mumbled, bunching up the front of Hongjoong’s shirt in his fists.

“Can you tell me what your dream was about?” Hongjoong asked softly, pulling back and staring the younger in the eyes. 

Yeosang's eyes darted around the older’s face. “I-I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” He mumbled and curled into himself.

“That’s fine Yeosangie. Just talk about it whenever you feel comfortable, alright?”

The younger softly nodded.

Hours passed quickly, the two didn’t speak. All they did was share small kisses as they cuddled.

Hongjoong was on the verge of dozing off when Yeosang finally spoke.

“You died.‘ He mumbled, also on the verge of dozing off.

“Hm?” Hongjoong shifted to hold the younger face in his hands.

“In my dream, you died. Apparently, you had been sick, I’m not sure from what, but you had been sick for a while. We were all in the hospital.” Yeosang’s voice wavered but he kept talking. “When the others decided to leave, I stayed. I didn’t want to leave your side.” Tears fell from his eyes and Hongjoong quickly wiped them away with his thumbs. “There was nothing I could do, I felt helpless. All I did was watch you die. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, or do anything. I watched you slip away slowly and I didn’t even get to say a final “I love you” or “Thank you” you slipped away so quietly. I was holding your hand, all you did before you passed was tighten your grip on my hand.” Tears were now freely falling from Yeosang’s eyes, Hongjoong was trying to wipe them as quickly as he could but the tears kept falling.

“Sangie, it’s okay now,” Hongjoong mumbled as he softly pushed Yeosang forward, making the younger lean on his shoulder.

Yeosang rubbed his forehead on his shoulder before more tears fell from his eyes. “When I woke up, you weren’t here. I thought the dream was real, I thought you actually di-” Yeosang buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Hongjoong tightened his hold on the younger. “I’m so sorry. I was in the studio. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I promise I’ll warn you whenever I’m about to leave.”

Yeosang nodded. “I’m sorry for taking you away from your work.” 

“No, no, Yeosangie, don’t be sorry. It’s fine. You needed me.” Hongjoong mumbled into the youngers hair. “Go back to bed. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Yeosang nodded before curling into Hongjoong and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this !! but please comment if you liked it or not !! follow me on twt @/kinovatiions


End file.
